


The Hands that Raised Me

by Spilledink97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilledink97/pseuds/Spilledink97
Summary: A short poem about the appreciation, responsibility and success that we owe those who raised us.





	The Hands that Raised Me

If I cannot run,

Then I must walk,

If I cannot walk,

Then I must crawl,

For those tired hands that carried me,

Deserve more than to see me fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback, I'm new to writing poetry that other people will actually see and I'd appreciate it a whole lot :)


End file.
